


The Perfect Flatmate

by Elizabeth_Watson1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Before John, Flatmate - Freeform, Gen, Mike POV, Mike and Sherlock are friends...kinda, Mike finds Sherlock a flatmate, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Canon, Sherlock is a terrible flatmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Watson1895/pseuds/Elizabeth_Watson1895
Summary: Sherlock Holmes had other flatmates before John. Just none of them stuck around very long.Mike Stamford attempts to find a flatmate for Sherlock Holmes.





	The Perfect Flatmate

    “I need a flatmate,” Sherlock Holmes declared, bursting into Mike Stamford’s office. Mike looked up from his computer, startled.

    “Come again?” he asked. Sherlock looked at him impatiently.

    “I need a flatmate. I can’t afford the place I want by myself. Hence, the flatmate.” Sherlock explained, huffing a little.

    “Well, I already have a place of my own,” Mike pointed out slowly. Not to mention, he did _not_ want to share with Sherlock. Sherlock was fine in moderation, but no one could handle him _that_ much.

    ”Yes, I gathered that,” Sherlock replied.

    “Then what do you want me to do?” Mike asked.

    “Find someone. You know lots of people, don’t you?” he asked. Mike frowned.

    “Well, er…yes, I guess, but-“

    “Then it’s settled.” Sherlock swept back out of the room.

    Mike sighed. “Why is he always like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Sherlock told Mike Stamford he was looking for a flatmate, and I thought it was entirely possible Sherlock had flatmates before John. And of course, as Sherlock would be a terrible flatmate.
> 
> I know this is REALLY short. This is just the set-up. I'll add chapters with the flatmates as I come up with them. Let me know if you have any canon characters or strange personalities you think would be fun!  
> EW


End file.
